Puss in Boots
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: What do you think of when you hear the name Puss in Boots? Do you imagine a small ginger cat with a hat, cape, boots, and sword? One of bravery and the well known of either good or evil to all who cross the paths of him? What if I told you that you were one hundred percent wrong? Puss in Boots isn't a he, isn't a ginger cat, and falls in love with the Tooth Fairy?


**A/N: I've always wanted to do this, especially after reading many stories containing ROTG OCs. Mine is sort of an OC, but not really. It's just my own creation on the Puss in Boots matter, and yes, she will be Tooth's love interest because I love the thought of a Yuri couple like those two. If you don't like, please click out of this story instead of writing a mean critic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Puss in Boots, only my version of Puss in Boots**

* * *

><p>What do you think of when you hear the name Puss in Boots? Do you imagine a small ginger cat with a hat, cape, boots, and sword? One of bravery and the well known of either good or evil to all who cross the paths of him? What if I told you that you were one hundred percent wrong?<p>

I know of a being called Puss in Boots, but he isn't really a he, but a she. She is not a ginger cat - in fact, she's merely just a hybrid, which are the lowest of the low creatures known to the legendary people and animals we think to be myths, but her honor is the only reason she is not shunned.

She is a tall, thick Latina with messy curly hair with two black and white cat ears poking out at the top, where her hat lays, always lopsided. Her eyes are a bright green, the pupils shaped like knives for the catlike symmatry. She wears a long sleeved black shirt with a cape draped over the back, bearing the symbol of her army, not the pathetic family that gave her up when she was the runt of three. Her pants were black along with her buckled boots, the main reason for her name. In the back of her rear, a long tail grew, black in color with a white tip.

Her weapons were three: her famous sword that was given the name Zorro, her claws she could retract from her fingers at will, along with her stare that puts anyone at her mercy. That was one thing that is correct to the wrong thoughts of Puss in Boots. Like the fake one, she can also grow her eyes until no white is seen and be as adorable as she could, but it usually only worked when she was her cat form, not human - well, half human at least.

The thing about hybrids is, whatever main species they belong to, they had the abilities to turn into any relatives to the main. As Puss is a cat, she can be a lioness, a tiger, or her favorite, the fat house cat that she can blend in with. It wasn't that hard of a system.

Her past wasn't known by many, but those who do know, knew she was royalty in the lands of hybrids, where her mother and father ruled as King and Queen. Now, the King and Queen had three daughters, Puss being the youngest. Her two older sisters, both well known to the people of the world as well, were kept and bred to be the heroines they are today, but everyone knows a hybrid runt is a bad omen and is always to be sent away.

Her sisters both understood, both in different ways. The oldest sister, named by the constellation of the lion in the sky who works alongside of Man in Moon, was beside herself of disgust with her parents, but her wisdom has kept her from rebelling, as Puss has done and brought her own family to shame. As for Hallow, the middle sister, she thought the situation hilarious.

Everyone knew Hallow as the 'Black Cat of Halloween', the one who started the holiday and brought the fun scares with the King of Halloween, Jack Skellington. Everyone knew of the rivalry between Hallow and Puss, but the two haven't crossed each other's paths in years, so there was no worry of a battle now.

Now we round back to Puss. After much debating, the King and Queen finally decided to just give her to a local business man who's been known to travel everywhere in the world. As selfish as he was, he kept her for a few weeks before dumping her at an orphanage in Spain, unknown of her future there and everywhere else.

She grew up a freak, but that wasn't the real problem. No, her main problem was her temper. A hybrid's temper was its worst feature. She had been locked away in her rooms many times for clawing several other orphans, or pouncing the dorm lady for treating her like vermin in the form of a lion cub.

At eighteen she ran away finally, never once thinking of turning back, but as fate had it for her, getting into trouble in another community would send her arrested back into Spain where she spent the next five months. When she got out, she found herself stuck in the midst of her true home.

She spent her time visiting the orphanage where she grew up, where she found the new generation of children to be very kind, caring, and understanding. They all loved Puss just the same, her almost being like a big sister to them, but the eve of Halloween is where her motives as a spirit and Guardian start: the day Hallow and her crossed paths again.

Now Hallow never had anything against children personally, but scaring them out of their wits was a fun game in her eyes. She just brought the wrong men to join her fun. Both were brothers, the evil duo from Halloween town and did more than just scare the children. Hallow had no knowledge of their abuse.

Luckily, Puss was near to be of help. The children in the orphanage all stayed in one room, so they were easy spotted, but they weren't the only ones in trouble and Puss had every intention to save all the children. She just needed them to trust her.

"Fear is an enemy. And what have I told you about enemies?" she whispered into the dark where the children sat up in their beds, shivering and and frightened out of their wits.

"Find the bravery to defeat it, like the men and women in your stories," the youngest of them all cried from her own bed: little miss Lucy.

"You have to just trust me, okay?" Puss cried.

"We do," Lucy announced, other children agreeing quietly.

Puss fled to find the trio terrorizing the town. She found them in no time flat, but only the duo. With a mind of courage, she did manage to defeat them, even if she ended up permanently wounded. Next was her sister, but she didn't take her down, she didn't have the strength to.

"This isn't fun," Puss whimpered, but stood her ground, holding her arm in place from the several blows it got in the fight. "It's downright cruel. I already got rid of those friends of yours. If you don't flee now-"

"Sunlight's already peeking, little sister, my fun is over," Hallow winked, before turning into her own cat form(black with big yellow eyes) and scurried off into what shadows were left. Weak but satisfied, Puss returned to the orphanage where the children were unharmed and happy to see she was well enough okay.

This was how the townspeople heard of her and how true she was to the kids. Honored, Puss received a sword, cape, and two boots. The sword was a symbol of defense, the cape a symbol of trust, and the boots a symbol of promise. Puss in Boots was legendary for the defeat of two deadly demons and the Queen of Halloween, but for mostly protecting the children.

That night Puss was raised into the night sky, shocked and speechless as she faced the moon who told her simply, "_You are Puss in Boots, the Spirit of Trust and Noble Promises, but most of all, protection. You are to protect everyone in need as you have done already. I thank you._"

You may think this an end, but no, this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, boring beginning. But trust me, it gets better. xD Pardon my pun. Please R&R and give your opinions on Puss or Hallow. I still have to find the name for the oldest sister, though, because like Puss, she was a creation from an already existing thing, but my own version. Again, please R&R! **


End file.
